lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Orton Merryjones
'''Orton Merryjones '''is the son of Mayden, and Grifton Merryjones making him a member of the small House Merryjones. Orton Merryjones has one sibling in the form of Paulina Merryjones of whom is significantly younger then he as she is only in her low twenties during the Rise of Lucerne. Orton Merryjones would be married to Naelina Trightower of House Trightower and with her he would have three children in the form of Linda, Sarah, and Ophelia Merryjones of which Linda is a beautiful women of whom is the long time heir of House Merryjones as there is no male heir and she is married to , Sarah became a member of the Order of the Blue Dragon following its creation, and Ophelia stands as the current heir to House Merryjones due to her loyalty to her father and her high skill in combat of which caused her to be knighted. Orton Merryjones upon becoming the Hand of the King under William Lovie III. became remarried and would have one child with his new wife in the form of Orton Merryjones II. of whom was a growing important member of House Merryjones. Orton Merryjones was born the only logitimit child of Grifton Merryjones and his wife Mayden of whom he utterly despised. This hatred had created a situation where Grifton had many bastards throughout Merrygold and the surrounding area, but he had been refusing to accept these children despite the fact that they were his child. When Orton was born the heir he had wanted for so long was finally around, and Gifton spent every waking minute with his son teaching him of all the things he would need to know, and showering him with gifts and accolades for much of his youth. When Orton turned fourteen he was sent to the Lucernian Academy where he would become situated at, and would continue to train, and while there he would be knighted for his excellent work in a squire's tournament thus brining more pride from his father who by this point he had come to idiolize on a massive level. When the War in France arrived he wanted to go, but his father wanted him to instead spend time with his wife that he knew that he truly loved, and to care for his youngest daughter they had together. Following the lotimization of his bastard sister Paulina his mother was murdered by Valia Storm who had wanted more influence in the house, and following his mother's death who he had never really liked he came to see Valia Storm as his mother, and it was she that begin to influence the house, and really became influencial over his wife as well. Orton Merryjones would lead the forces of House Merryjones to the side of William Lovie III. during the events of the Journey and would go alongside his daughter Linda, and her husband Rickarr accompanied by a very sizeable force of House Merryjones and took part in the two major battles of the Journey and were at the side of William as he took control of Lucerne from Bill Lovie and was crowned king of the Valley. History Early History Orton Merryjones was born the only logitimit child of Grifton Merryjones and his wife Mayden of whom he utterly despised. This hatred had created a situation where Grifton had many bastards throughout Merrygold and the surrounding area, but he had been refusing to accept these children despite the fact that they were his child. When Orton was born the heir he had wanted for so long was finally around, and Gifton spent every waking minute with his son teaching him of all the things he would need to know, and showering him with gifts and accolades for much of his youth. When Orton turned fourteen he was sent to the Lucernian Academy where he would become situated at, and would continue to train, and while there he would be knighted for his excellent work in a squire's tournament thus brining more pride from his father who by this point he had come to idiolize on a massive level. War in France When the War in France arrived he wanted to go, but his father wanted him to instead spend time with his wife that he knew that he truly loved, and to care for his youngest daughter they had together. Thus while Orton's father went with much of the strength of House Merryjones into France it was Orton that was left in charge of Merrygold, and it was during this time that he fell in love with his wife for the first time. As their relationship grew the news filtered in of the fact that the human forces in Lyons had been utterly defeated, and thus he went north where he met the surviving forces, and when he was told of the death of his father, and basically the entire House Merryjones force he was devestated. In this devestated moment he was taken advantage of on his return by Valia Storm who had been one of the concubines of his late father. She convinsed him to logitimize her daugther, and his sister Paulina Storm and he did this out of the love he had for his father, and what he believed what the right thing to do. Rise of Valia Storm Following the lotimization of his bastard sister Paulina his mother was murdered by Valia Storm who had wanted more influence in the house, and following his mother's death who he had never really liked he came to see Valia Storm as his mother, and it was she that begin to influence the house, and really became influencial over his wife as well. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Mayden Merryjones - Mother. Died of Old Age Grifton Merryjones - Father. Died of Old Age Paulina Merryjones - Sister Naelina Trightower - Wife. Died of illness Linda Merryjones - Daughter Sarah Merryjones - Daughter Ophelia Merryjones - Daughter Lolina Tightower - Wife Orton Merryjones II. - Son Relationships Category:House Merryjones Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch